Duncton Wood (system)
Duncton Wood, the main location in the book trilogy, is a mole system divided by the Eastside, the Westside, Barrow Vale, the Pastures, the Marsh End and of course, the Duncton Stone. Landscape Most of Duncton is known for a large hill, which to the south-east of it, is flanked by a cliff side of chalk. At the summit of the hill itself lies their Stone, tens of millions of years old and beside it, a single beech tree. The roots of the tree entwine and grow around the stone, and as such the Stone is sloped on a side. Below the summit of the hill lies the old ancient mole system, presumably used by Duncton moles long before. Further down the hill, where the beeches give way to oak and ash trees (as well as thick fern banks) is the main system of Duncton, where Rebecca and Bracken had lived. In the center of the system, a place where the oaks thin out and warmed by the summer, was Barrow Vale, a place for chatter and gossip. To the west of the hill begins the Pastures, and to the north, the marshes 'where no mole goes'. In the west side of the system lives a group of moles, the Westsiders, (Bracken's group) known for their tough moles, possibly aggressive due the Pasture moles further west. To the east of the hill of course live another group, the Eastsiders, who inhabit the drier soil near the cliff edge. Smaller in number and much less aggressive than the Westsiders. Northward, the marsh, which was more like waterlogged soil - dangerous territory for moles. Next to it, a stretch of wood called the Marsh End, where the soil was drier and inhabitable and the moles who live there, the Marshenders, feared and reviled. Notable Events * The Elders of Duncton decide among the heavy word of Mandrake that the way of the Stone and the ceremonies are no longer needed. Hulver, the elder who still believes of the old ways, keeps quiet under the threatening glance of Mandrake and Rune - however he still feels that what Mandrake is doing is completely wrong. Bindle, his good friend, still holds faith to the old ways, and with his and Hulver's help, they celebrate the long lost rites of the Stone, with Bracken, Hulver's apprentice, hidden away. Bracken escapes heavily wounded by Mandrake and his henchmoles, and comes into Rose the Healer's care. * With Hulver and Bindle now killed, Mandrake rules over the forests and land of Duncton Wood, with Rune, aiding him. However, Rune holds heavy anger over the leadership of Mandrake and swears to take his place. With Rebecca, Mandrake and Sarah's daughter, Rune has strong feelings for. Bracken on the other hand, recovers and eventually having found a mate, Rue, to which he has pups with. * Eventually, with Rebecca now under captive to her father after having mated with Cairn, she sinks into a long depression during and after her pregnancy having which her pups killed by her father. Flora Trees * Ash * Beech * Oak Shrubs * Bramble * Ferns * Ground Ivy Flowers * Eglantine (Sweet Briar) * Harebell * Primrose * Wood Violets * Yellow Furze Fauna Mammals * Badgers * Foxes * Hedgehogs * Moles * Rabbits * Shrews * Squirrels * Stoats * Voles * Weasels Birds * Blackbirds * Crows * Greenfinches * Jackdaws * Larks * Nightingales * Nuthatches * Rooks * Tawny Owls * Tits * Wood Pigeons * Wrens * Yellowhammers Other * Beetles * Cardinal Beetles * Fleas * Lobworms * Spiders * Stag Beetles * Wasps * Worms Moles of Duncton (note that some of these are in chronological order, the ones that are are marked with a star *) Known Leaders: * * Mandrake * Rune * Bracken * Tryfan Elders: * Dogwood * Burrhead * Bindle * Hulver * Mandrake * Mekkins * Rune Eastsiders: * Bindle Barrow Vale moles: * Mandrake * Rebecca * Sarah Westsiders: * Aspen * Bracken * Burrhead * Root * Rune * Wheatear Category:Systems